Jacinto Silva
Jacinto Silva is the son of the forest lad from the Brazilian fairy tale The Forest Lad and the Wicked Giant. Info Name: Jacinto Silva Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Forest Lad and the Wicked Giant Alignment: Royal Roommate: Vivaldo Geiger Secret Heart's Desire: To fight the giant and defend the city. My "Magic" Touch: I am pretty good with physical work such as chopping trees and carrying heavy objects. Storybook Romance Status: I don't have a girlfriend. There's still plenty of time for that. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Despite my great size, I am kinda shy and get nervous about breaking stuff. Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. I love working outdoors. Least Favorite Subject: Chemythstry. I'm always afraid I'm going to break something in here. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Vivaldo. Character Appearance Jacinto is very tall (over 6 feet tall), with brown hair parted in the middle and green eyes. He wears a purple shirt, green plaid shorts, and a green neckerchief. Personality Despite his size, Jacinto is kind and gentle. He is self-conscious of his large size, although he knows he's much, much smaller than the wicked giant he's meant to fight against. He loves animals, especially small gentle ones, and is kind to them. His size can be intimidating to many students, but he's actually very timid and is easier moved to tears than to rage. He is also a practicing Catholic and prays frequently. Biography Ola! I'm Jacinto Silva. I'm destined to fight the giant. My father was raised at the foot of the jungle with his parents. After his father died, his parents returned to the city, only to find it deserted. They found out their old home had been taken over by a giant. The giant asked to marry Dad's mother if he could dispose of her son. He sent Dad to the jungle to find the oil of a deadly cobra. Dad went to the jungle and found the oil, and on the way back he met a little old woman. He traded the cobra's oil with hen's oil. The next day, the giant sent him to find porcupine oil. When he returned, the giant decided to crush him into bits. The old woman used the porcupine oil to return him to life and the cobra oil to open his eyes. He then realized that the old woman was the Holy Mother. He then went to slay the giant and rescue his mother. With the giant gone, the city was soon repopulated, and my father and grandmother remained them. My father eventually fell in love and married a beautiful woman. I have an older brother named Julio and an older sister named Josefina. Grandma lives with us too. Strength runs in my family, and I am definitely very physically strong considering I'm only fourteen. I'm very big for my age. I often help Dad move heavy furniture and help Mom carry heavy groceries. I'm very skilled at sports. I'm on the school's water polo team. I'm good at wrestling too, although I try to be careful as not to hurt anyone. I'm also a good cook. I enjoy helping my parents in the kitchen when they're making dinner. I'm especially good with the grill. Even though I'm very big, I'm also very shy. I tend to stay away from others, and I don't like people to pay too much attention to me. I'm always nervous that I'm going to break things. I've broken delicate objects before because of my strength. I hate breaking things. It's hard when you have big hands like me. I think I'd like to go through with my destiny. I'd love to rescue my loved ones from a terrible giant. I'm definitely siding with the Royals on this. Trivia *Jacinto's surname means "forest" in Portuguese. *Jacinto has a pet female albino chinchilla named Bianca. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Xander Mobus. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Commoners Category:Brazilian Category:NibiruMul's OCs II